1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A fundus camera, an autorefractometer, a noncontact tonometer, and the like are known as ophthalmic apparatuses. Most of these apparatuses use joysticks for positioning the apparatuses relative to eyes to be examined. An independent rotary mechanism is arranged in or near the joystick and used as an input means to control vertical movement of the main body of the apparatus and the illumination light amount.
However, such a conventional rotary mechanism always has a single function as an input means. For this reason, control is often performed using a large number of switches. For example, in vertical movement control of a measuring portion using a rotary mechanism arranged in a joystick, the rotary mechanism of the joystick can control only vertical movement. For example, even if various conditions which do not require positioning of a patient are to be set in practice, independent switches are required, and the function of the rotary mechanism of the joystick is of no use during setting the above conditions. In particular, when an examiner is allowed to select a specific one of a plurality of items or an optimal one of a plurality of continuously changing states, the examiner must depress a specific switch a plurality of number of times or must keep depressing a switch for a long period of time, resulting in poor operability.